


Bang!

by xtricks



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Kink, Masturbation, Mirrors, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtricks/pseuds/xtricks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen, kink_bingo prompt: mirrors. set before Torchwood starts</p><p>Disclaimer: in this fantasy sex scene, all the fictional participants are over the arbitrary age of 18.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang!

**Author's Note:**

> Written back in 2009

"I made my first arrest!" Gwen barreled through the door, shouting in triumph. Only the silence answered and she slowed to a halt in the living room, empty and still aside from the silent blink of the message light on their phone. "Rhys?"

Slumping onto the couch, Gwen listened to the tail end of Rhys' apology message, turning her hat in her hands.

 _"- sorry, luv. Best not wait on dinner for me, they've left me with a mess to clear up."_

"Oh, bugger," She sighed, flopping back with a sigh, dropping her hat back onto her head with the pointed brim covering her eyes. No dinner, no going out for drinks and no celebratory sex. No fair.

Two glasses of wine later, Rhys still wasn't home and it still wasn't fair but Gwen was feeling too tipsy to care quite so much. Instead she drifted to the bedroom and untied her heavy work shoes.

"Running -" she paused to remember what she was saying, "all that running and they can't get us better shoes for it."

Sitting on the end of their bed, Gwen managed to kick off her shoes. She caught sight of herself in the mirrored door to their closet, glass of wine waving in one hand, uniform hat askew on her head, still in her white shirt and silly little tie and gave herself a congratulatory grin - because she deserved it! - and a toast before draining the glass.

"Mmm -" she chased a stray bit of wine before it stained her poly-cotton blend and hooked a finger in her snap-on tie. Waggling her eyebrows at herself, Gwen whistled - off key - a scrap of the stripper grind and tugged off her tie. Her white collar unfolded, baring the hollow of her throat, and Gwen started at herself, unexpectedly ... _something_. Humming under her breath, she shaped her breasts with her hands, thumb stroking over her nipples until the stood out visibly against the white fabric. Maybe celebratory sex was still in the cards after all.

She sniggered and spread her legs, pressing her hands to her crotch. She should buy one of those porny costumes, a constable thong with a little badge and everything. Rhys would like that and Gwen smiled to herself, imagining that, squeezing her pussy and feeling flushed from the wine. The flush settled low and she pushed her fingers against it, rubbing herself through the fabric of her pants, white skin against black fabric.

"Little bit of a slut, aren't we," Gwen crooned, untying her hair then leaning forward and staring at the swell of her breasts within the v of her shirt. She tucked one fist between her legs, hitching against it, watching her face turn pink. The wine made things easy. It made _her_ easy. _Better not let the cops find out_ , she thought, and giggled.

Gwen took her time with the buttons, pink tip of her tongue caught between her teeth and wasn't _that_ something to think about. Gwen licked her fingers and slid them under her bra to pinch her nipple and groaned at the way her pussy throbbed. Her heavy belt went next, falling with a thunk around her feet and Gwen shrugged off her shirt then her bra. The touch of cooler air drew another prickling rush from her nipples down to her pussy, a line of demand that made her curl her fingers against her pants and push up in frustration.

She watched her hands in the mirror, as if they weren't hers, as if she wasn't going to shove her hands down her own pants, half-naked, half-drunk and very pleased with herself. Her work pants were lose enough that she could get a hand in there and she leaned back, watching herself in the mirror with a heavy gaze. Gwen spread her knees wider, grinning at herself, she was her own private showgirl.

The flush from the wine had spread down to pink the skin of her breasts, and her nipples stood up hard and she wasn't half bad to look at, was she? Her cotton underwear was hot against her fingertips and she scratched her nails over it, shivering. She arched her back and swayed, watching the slow shift of her breasts, idly rubbing herself until the sway was a push and the push was a rhythm and she was wide-eyed and breathless in the mirror.

Gravity pulled at her breasts like a touch and her underwear was wet now, as well as hot, and the cotton rough on the rise of her clit. Gwen slipped her hand under her knickers, eyes fluttering as she breathed out, mouth a dark 'o' that made her wish she had something to put in it. "Dammit, Rhys," Gwen breathed, rocking her hand against her pussy. His cock would be just _perfect_ about now. She pressed two fingers inside instead, thumb tucked against her clit.

The slide was just right and Gwen clutched the coverlet with her fist and stared at herself in the mirror, watching the way she humped up against herself, the way she breathed faster and faster, the way she couldn't quite see what she could feel; the pressure of her touch _inside._ She pushed deeper and groaned and her eyes were wide and her knees were wide and her pussy - her pussy was full and wide too. The jerk of her hips was awkward, the bed creaked, and Gwen stared at herself and watched as she came with a yelp, red faced and startled.

Pink all over and panting, Gwen throbbed around her own hand and rocked to stillness, then sank back to stare at the ceiling. Her pussy gripped wet around her fingers, a slow gentle throb as she lay there, half-off the bed and stirring herself idly. She turned to one side to watch herself, blinking slower and slower until her eyes slid closed and she fell asleep to the company of her own reflection.

 **END (072609)**


End file.
